narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 42
thumb|left| Jiraiya erkennt, dass einer der sechs Pfade des Pain Yahiko ist. Nachdem er sich die Gesichter der Pains näher ansieht, bemerkt er, dass keiner dieser Shinobi Nagato ist, obwohl Jiraiya sich sicher war, dass Nagato zu ihnen gehören muss. Durch Pains kontinuierliche Attacken kann er sich jedoch nicht detailliert auf die einzelnen Gesichter fokussieren. Währenddessen nähert sich Team Hebi Itachi Uchihas Standort. Sie werden jedoch von Kisame Hoshigaki abgefangen, der nur Sasuke erlaubt weiterzugehen. Er lässt sein Team zurück und will sich alleine mit Itachi treffen, um sein Versprechen, seinen Bruder zu töten, zu erfüllen. Andernorts werden Team 7 und Team 8 von Tobi dabei gestoppt, Sasuke zu suchen. Naruto Uzumaki versucht ihn mit einem Angriff auszuschalten, doch scheitert vergeblich. thumb|left| Der schwerverletzte Jiraiya schafft es, einen der Pains einzufangen und versucht nun herauszufinden, weshalb keiner der Pains Nagato ähnlich sieht. Er stellt fest, dass einer der Pains wirklich Yahiko sein muss und das jeder von ihnen das Rin'negan hat. Er vermutet, dass Yahiko sich Nagatos Rin'negan genommen hat, doch kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass dies nicht der Fall sein kann, da alle Pains das Rin'negan haben. Er erinnert sich an ein altes Gespräch mit Nagato, als das Stirnband eines Pains verrutscht und eine Narbe auf der Stirn offenbart. Jiraiya erkennt ihn als einen Ninja, gegen den er in der Vergangenheit gekämpft hat. Da er nun weiß, dass dies nicht Nagato ist, beschließt er eine Vorahnung zu überprüfen, anstatt nach Konoha zurückzukehren. Er bittet Fukasaku und Shima nach Hause zu gehen, doch diese lehnen ab bis er Shima überredet, den gefangenen Pain zur Untersuchung nach Konoha zu bringen. Jiraiya und Fukasaku nähern sich den restlichen Pains und Jiraiya ist sich nun sicher, dass er jeden der Pains zuvor getroffen hat. Er schafft es das Geheimnis der Pains zu erkennen, doch er wird schnell umzingelt und sein Hals wird zerquetscht. thumb|left| Obwohl er nun das Geheimnis der Pains kennt, kann Jiraiya weder reden, noch sich bewegen. Sein Leben geht zu Ende und er erinnert sich an all seine Fehler. Er konnte weder den dritten, noch den vierten Hokage retten, er konnte Orochimaru nicht bekehren, er konnte Tsunade nie für sich gewinnen und am traurigsten für sich selbst kann er nicht ehrenvoll sterben. Er erinnert sich daran, dass Naruto nach dem Protagonist von Jiraiyas erstem Buch benannt wurde, wodurch er Narutos Patenonkel wurde. Da Narutos Weg des Ninjas es ist, niemals aufzugeben, entscheidet sich Jiraiya, Narutos Lehrer, das dies auch sein Weg des Ninjas werden soll. Er mobilisiert die Energie Fukasakus Rücken mit einer Nachricht zu versehen, da er sich sicher ist, das Naruto die Welt retten wird. Dies ist Jiraiyas letzte Tat bevor er stirbt. thumb|left| Tobi hält die Konoha Shinobi weiterhin auf, damit diese Sasuke nicht erreichen, doch dies schreckt Naruto nicht ab. In Amegakure bemerkt Pain, dass Jiraiya eine Nachricht auf Fukasakus Rücken hinterlassen konnte. Pain versucht Fukasaku zu töten, doch dieser flieht. Jiraiya sinkt lächelnd in das Wasser des Dorfes und entscheidet sich, beim sterben die Fortsetzung seiner Geschichte Naruto zu nennen. Zetsu bemerkt, wie beeindruckend Jiraiyas Kampf mit Pain war und entscheidet sich nun, Sasukes Kampf mit Itachi anzusehen. thumb|left| Sasuke und Itachi haben einen kurzen Schlagabtausch und Sasuke landet einen tödlichen Treffer. Er erklärt Itachi, dass er ihn etwas fragen möchte, bevor dieser stirbt. Itachi erklärt, dass Sasuke lediglich eine Illusion verletzt hat. Sasuke, der dies vorhergeahnt hat, hatte die Illusion mit einer Illusion angegriffen und greift nun den anderen Itachi an, während er seine Entschlossenheit, Itachi etwas zu fragen, offenbart. thumb|left| Sasuke ist sich sicher, dass Itachi den Clan nicht alleine vernichtet hat, weshalb er seinen Bruder fragt, wer ihm geholfen hat, um auch diese Shinobi nach Itachi zu töten. Itachi zweifelt dran, dass Sasuke diese Person töten könnte und offenbart, dass Madara Uchiha ihm geholfen hat. Sasuke kann nicht glauben, dass ein Gründer Konohas solange überleben konnte und Itachi rät Sasuke, nicht auf Fakten zu beharren, da selbst Itachi, den Sasuke immer als liebenden Bruder sah, Sasuke täuschen konnte. Wütend über Itachis Gen-Jutsus, den Illusionen, fordert Sasuke, dass sich der echte Itachi stellt. Itachi antwortet, dass er keinen Bedarf hat, sich zu stellen, da Sasuke nicht einmal das Mangekyou Sharingan besitzt. Er fährt fort, über Madara zu erzählen. thumb|left| Bevor Konoha gegründet wurde, war Madara vielversprechendes Mitglied des Uchiha Clans. Durch die kontinuierliche Rivalität mit seinem jüngeren Bruder konnte Madara das Mangekyou Sharingan erlangen, den Clan übernehmen und diesen in unzählige Siege führen. Jedoch erblindete er durch das übermäßige Verwenden des Mangekyou Sharingan und musste sich die Augen seinen Bruders aneignen, um die Sehkraft zurückzuerlangen. Madara unterstütze die Erschaffung von Konoha, doch wurde letztendlich von dem ersten Hokage Hashirama Senju besiegt. Er gründete Akatsuki, um in ihrem Schatten zu agieren und scheiterte vor sechzehn Jahren bei dem Versuch, Konoha mit dem Kyuubi zu zerstören. Dies begründet Itachi mit der Aussage, dass Madara schwach geworden sei. Um Madara zu übertreffen, will sich Itachi nun Sasukes Augen aneignen, um dadurch die Erblindung, die durch das Mangekyou Sharingan kommen wird, zu umgehen. Da Sasuke erfahren hat, was er erfahren wollte, bereitet er sich auf den endgültigen Kampf gegen Itachi vor. thumb|left| Itachi beharrt darauf, dass Sasuke mit seinem normalen Sharingan keine Chance hat, Itachis Mangekyou Sharingan zu besiegen. Sasuke wiederholt lediglich, dass er Itachi umbringen wird und greift daraufhin an. Die beiden haben einige Schlagabtausche und bewerfen sich mit Kunais und Shuriken. Itachi schafft es am Ende, die Oberhand zu gewinnen und Sasuke in die Enge zu treiben. Nun fackelt Itachi nicht mehr herum und entfernt eins von Sasukes Augen. thumb|left| Sasuke schreit auf, da ihm den Schmerz, ein Auge entfernt zu haben, nicht standhalten kann. Itachi legt das Auge zur Seite und streckt seinen Arm aus, um sich das zweite Auge anzueignen, als die Szene anfängt zu zerbrechen. Sasuke, dessen beide Augen unversehrt sind, steht vor einem leidenden Itachi. Zetsu, der das Geschehen beobachtet, bemerkt, dass es unglaublich ist, dass Sasuke Itachis Tsukuyomi überwinden konnte. Da Itachis Gen-Jutsu gescheitert ist, bereitet er sein Amaterasu vor. thumb|left| Sasuke greift Itachi an, bevor dieser sein Amaterasu verwenden kann. Itachi weicht Sasukes Shuriken aus, doch dies erweist sich als Falle. Das Shuriken explodiert und der verletzte Itachi muss sich kurz von Sasuke distanzieren. Die beiden Brüder verwenden beide das Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu und Sasuke schafft es fast, Itachi mit seinem Jutsu zu überwältigen. Letzterer lässt dies nicht zu und verwendet als Gegenangriff das Amaterasu. Kategorie:Manga